This invention relates to a child's toy and more particularly to that type toy adapted to be pushed along a supporting surface. Such general type of toy device is known and may include an action element which is separately moveable from the main housing of the device so as to add further interest to the child using such. Such separate action element may be controlled by the rotation of the device's supporting wheels as by cranks and the like and representative structures of such a device are shown in the following U.S. Pat. No. 2,404,186 to Mariani issued July 16, 1946; No. 2,409,839 to Criner issued Oct. 22, 1946; No. 2,879,625 Bolger issued Mar. 31, 1959; and No. 3,570,174 to Lemelson issued Mar. 16, 1971.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforementioned type which increases the attention of the child and accordingly enhances the play value of the toy.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a toy of the above-described type which includes two distinct action elements, one of which assumes a continuous movement while the other moves in an intermittent nature so as to provide a reoccuring action event to the child playing with the device.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a toy of the immediately above discussed type wherein one of the action elements and preferably that operating on an intermittent cycle functions in one directional movement of the toy only, i.e., when the toy is pushed as contrasted to when the toy is pulled.
These and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a push toy comprising a housing, a generally upright push rod connected thereto, said housing including an axle for supporting wheel means in turn adapted to rotate in contact with a supporting surface as said toy is moved thereacross by said push rod, a first action element supported by said housing and adapted for reciprocal movement with respect thereto, first activation means associated with said axle for generally continuous moving said first element during movement of said toy and second activation means associated with said axle for intermittently moving a second element during movement of said toy.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.